Sus ojos
by mariaana07
Summary: El rumbo de esta guerra podría cambiar cuando Madara, en el medio de una desesperación natural al fracasar sus planes, se da cuenta de que quizás Sasuke tiene un punto débil que puede usar a su favor, como última carta de jugada: Sakura. ¿Hasta dónde será capaz de llegar Sasuke por ella? [Drabble]


**_Sus ojos._**

Sasuke impidió que él pudiera lograr su cometido. Detuvo el proceso del Tsukuyomi Eterno.

Pero en la desesperación fue un rostro el que apareció en la mente del gran Madara. Recordó los ojos de Sasuke cuando estaba atravesando a aquella pequeña, y supo que ante el poder de su contrincante, ella era un punto débil. No dudó en tratar de alcanzarla para destruir a sus enemigos. Los ojos de Sakura se petrificaron cuando el enemigo desapareció de su vista, y reapareció frente a ella a una velocidad que no había sido capaz de divisar con sus ojos. Era un dios a lo que se enfrentaban.

Madara sonrió con soberbia un segundo antes de tomarla del cuello, y aunque ella quiso golpearlo y defenderse, fueron sombras suyas las que impidieron que la chica se escapara de sus garras o pudiera infringirle daño alguno. Sakura no podía respirar, y aunque los gritos de Kakashi y Naruto fueron los primeros que se oyeron, no fueron ellos los primeros en alcanzarla.

Los ojos de Sasuke se convirtieron en fieras salvajes cuando vio la palidez que la piel de Sakura comenzaba a tomar.

—Si das un paso más la mataré —amenazó él, presionando el cuello de la chica con un evidente énfasis asesino.

Sasuke se detuvo antes de alcanzarlo, y Madara supo que lo tenía exactamente donde lo quería.

Naruto venía desde atrás, y Madara entrecerró sus ojos en otra señal amenazante.

—¡No te acerques más, Naruto! —le gritó Sasuke. La adrenalina del rubio se detuvo tan rápido como lo oyó.

—¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para que la deje vivir? —le preguntó, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Sasuke bufó y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Tus ojos.

El silencio imperó. Naruto iba a perder la cabeza en cualquier momento, pero miró a Sasuke esperando lo que creía como la respuesta más evidente: "Eso nunca". Sin embargo no fueron esas las palabras que leyó en sus ojos. Sasuke no estaba respondiendo, estaba respirando profundamente mientras miraba a Madara fijamente, sin correr los ojos de él. Mordió levemente sus labios, y cabeceó hacia abajo un instante, suspirando con un claro sentimiento de desesperada resignación.

No dijo nada. Dirigió su mano lentamente hacia su cara, dispuesto a meterse los dedos en el primer orificio ocular. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente por hacerlo, y exclamó de la sorpresa paralizando sus cuerdas vocales.

Pero su voz temblorosa lo detuvo. Sasuke paralizó su mano en ese instante.

—No, no... Sasuke-kun...

Sakura ni siquiera podía moverse, pero lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. Ella no tenía miedo. Sakura no estaba llorando. Estaba firme, a pesar de estar muriendo cada vez más, cada vez más débil. Ella lo miró, y le sonrió con la fina línea de sangre que le caía de los labios.

—Si lo haces todo está perdido... —le dijo, y Madara frunció el ceño enfurecido al oírla— ¡No se te ocurra hacerle caso a este asesino!

La voz de Sakura se endureció, salió con la fuerza de un toro. Madara no podía entender cómo era capaz de seguir hablando. Él presionó su mano contra su cuello duramente, sintiéndose nervioso ante la parálisis de Sasuke al oírla. Ella no era una princesa en apuros, y Madara se había dado cuenta tarde de ello. Sakura era fuerte, y estaba dispuesta a morir para ganarle. Si Sasuke llegaba a hacerle caso todo estaba perdido para él, y su última carta no tendría sentido de ser jugada.

—Cállate —le susurró mortalmente, mirándola con odio. Sakura le sonrió con una soberbia que ninguna otra habría podido tener en un momento como ése, con una valentía que ningún shinobi habría sido capaz de mantener y con una compostura que valía la de un ejército entero.

—Tú cállate —le respondió.

Él estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Tú! —llamó a Sasuke, y éste finalmente recobró sus sentidos y lo miró a él en vez de ella— ¡¿Acaso quieres que la mate?! ¡¿Quieres verla morir, eso es lo que quieres?! ¡Dame tus ojos o la mataré! —el ultimátum de Madara era inapelable.

Sasuke se encontraba en una encrucijada, y amagó a hacerle caso cuando vio que Sakura cada vez temblaba menos.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡No! ¡No puedes, que haga lo que quiera conmigo! —le gritó ella nuevamente, y él de nuevo se detuvo.

Madara desfiguró su expresión en una de cólera. Comenzaba a detestarla. La arrojó con fiereza lejos, en el aire, como si fuera una bolsa de basura, sin siquiera seguir pensándolo más. Lo hizo tan rápido que todos tuvieron apenas tiempo de reaccionar.

—¡Corre a él Naruto! —indicó Sasuke antes de lanzarse a ella.

Él la arropó contra su cuerpo en el aire, protegiéndola del mal que los acechaba. La envolvió en sus brazos, dándole calor cuando aterrizaron en el piso, observándola restaurar su cuerpo de la fuerza de Madara de manera automática, y comenzar a despertar lentamente. Sus ojos no veían bien, todo estaba un poco borroso. El rostro de Sasuke estaba sobre ella, mirándola a unos centímetros desde arriba. La luz finalmente llegó y pudo divisarlo, y observar que sus ojos seguían en donde debían estar.

Ella sonrió y le acarició el rostro, de aquella manera tan particular en que sólo ella podía hacerlo.

—Estuviste dispuesto a hacer eso por mí... —le susurró, y él frunció el ceño bajando la mirada.

La dejó delicadamente en el suelo mientras trataba de recuperarse por sí misma, y se puso de pie para correr a ayudar a Naruto.

—Mantente alejada de todo esto. Nos veremos cuando esto acabe —sentenció, sin mirarla.

Sasuke desapareció de la vista de Sakura mientras ella iluminaba sus ojos de una palabra que en esos momentos era lo único que la alimentaba: Esperanza...


End file.
